Une promesse à demi-chuchotée
by Bergdorf
Summary: PEETA POV. HUNGER GAMES 2 L'EMBRASEMENT, scène des geais bavards. Katniss souffre et je suis incapable de la protéger. Et pourtant, dans ce cauchemar qui ressemble fortement à mon enfer personnel, je sais qu'elle doit survivre. Que j'y laisserai ma vie, s'il le fallait. Katniss/Peeta, légère mention de Johanna, Beetee, Finnick et Prim.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Une promesse à demi-chuchotée**

 **Format : OS  
Statut : COMPLETE  
** **Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games ne m'appartient pas. Tout droit réservé à Suzane Collins.

 **R** **ated:** T  
 **Spoilers:** The Hunger Games : L'embrasement  
 **Genre :** Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort  
 **Pairings** : EVERLARK

 **Summary:** PEETA POV. HUNGER GAMES 2 L'EMBRASEMENT, scène des geais bavards. Katniss souffre et je suis incapable de la protéger. Et pourtant, dans ce cauchemar qui ressemble fortement à mon enfer personnel, je sais qu'elle doit survivre. Que j'y laisserai ma vie, s'il le fallait.

 **BO :** Fail for You - _Luke Sital-Singh_  
Breathe Again - _Sara Bareilles_  
Make You Feel My Love - _Adele (cover de Bob Dylan)_  
You Belong To Me - _Jason Wade_  
Salted Wound - _Marta Makimiuk (cover de Sia)_  
Exit Music for a Movie - _Radiohead_

* * *

 **Si vous souhaitez récupérer la fiction sous un format PDF (ou autres) pour vos kindle et autres tablettes, envoyez moi un PM.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Katniss, tu as le bec de collecte ? demande Finnick, sa voix me parvenant de loin.  
Katniss et lui sont débout à quelques mètres de nous, et, du coin de l'œil, je la vois sursauter légèrement. A contre-coeur, je détourne les yeux et me concentre sur le plan de l'arène que je suis en train de graver sur une large feuille. Je suis penchée sur la feuille et mes cheveux, un peu trop longs, me tombent devant les yeux et pourtant je sens le regard de Johanna sur moi. Elle commence à s'agiter, son pied martèle le sol, ses bras sont croisés et sa respiration est hachée. Je sais qu'elle s'impatiente car je n'avance pas assez vite sur le dessin. Je sens la nervosité émaner de ses pores. Je ne peux pas la blâmer, l'air est lourd et nous sommes tous dans l'attente du prochain cauchemar que nous réserve l'arène. Je lui glisse un coup d'œil et son regard s'adoucit légèrement.

Je crois qu'elle commence à entrapercevoir l'étendue de mes sentiments pour Katniss. Elle réalise que Katniss compte plus que ma propre vie et je ne cesserai jamais de la protéger. Mais Johanna ne sait pas que je me suis fait cette promesse des années de ça, après l'avoir entendu chanter pour la première fois. Johanna ne sait pas que oui, les oiseaux se sont arrêtés de canter ce jour-là. Elle ne sait pas ce que j'ai vu dans les yeux gris de Katniss, un océan de douceur dissimulé derrière sa carapace de petit soldat sérieux que la vie difficile au District 12 imposait. Nous ne pouvions être des enfants. Nous étions à la fois de la main d'œuvre gratuite pour nos parents, le symbole de l'oppression du Capitol à cause de la Moisson et un fardeau en étant une bouche de plus à nourrir. Il n'y avait pas de place pour l'amour et la tendresse. Je ne comprenais pas tout ça, à cinq ans. Ca se traduisait seulement par des réveils aux aurores, des brûlures douloureuses sur les mains et les colères de ma mère. Et pourtant, c'est à ce moment précis que j'ai senti pour la première fois ce que j'appellerai plus tard de l'amour. L'impression d'avoir un soleil à la place du cœur qui m'emplissait de chaleur et de douceur. La conviction que plus jamais je ne pourrais prendre une décision sans penser à elle. L'absolue nécessité de protéger l'étincelle de ses yeux. Bien plus tard, je me suis juré que cette étincelle ardente et brûlante ne devrait jamais s'éteindre et que je ferais l'impossible pour entretenir la flamme.  
Au fil des années, j'ai continué d'entrapercevoir cet espoir indicible d'un jour meilleur dans ses prunelles assombries et dans ses batailles quotidiennes pour sa survie. Je dépérissais au même rythme qu'elle quand la nourriture devenait trop rare en hiver et que ses bras devenaient anguleux et osseux sous son manteau rapiécé et mes yeux se rallumaient quand je la voyais reprendre le dessus.  
Katniss m'a un jour admis que je lui avais donné de l'espoir le jour où j'avais brûlé deux miches de pain pour elle. J'ai presque ri tant la situation était ironique. Katniss avait représenté la lumière et chacune de ses victoires contre notre misère perpétuelle, chaque nouvel été que Prim et elles voyaient, contre toute attente, avaient alimenté ma conviction qu'un jour nous aurions une meilleure vie. Et qu'en attendant je ferais tout pour rendre la sienne la plus douce possible.  
L'énormité de ce que je suis en train de réaliser accélère les battements de mon cœur. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous, les premiers jeux, les mois d'éloignement, les sentiments de trahison et de déception … Je ne pourrais jamais cesser d'aimer Katniss. Si j'avais pu avoir un infime doute avant ces deuxièmes jeux, il ne restait actuellement plus une seule cellule de mon corps qui n'avait pas la conviction de ces sentiments. Elle doit vivre. Elle doit survivre et sortir de cette arène. Je me le suis déjà juré mais je me le répète en boucle, comme un mantra, pour combattre ma gorge qui se resserre.

Je réalise alors je me suis laissé emporter dans mes pensées et me reconcentre sur Johanna. Je vois dans son regard qu'elle entraperçoit que l'amour de je porte à Katniss dépasse l'amourette que le Capitol vend aux habitants de Panem. L'aveu que j'ai fait à César lors de ma première interview semblait risible et ridicule à côté de l'ampleur de ce que représente réellement Katniss pour moi. Mais je me suis mordu l'intérieur des joues jusqu'au sang pour ne pas en laisser échapper plus. Cette intimité n'appartient qu'à nous et elle est la seule qui mérite d'entendre ces paroles. Elles nous mettraient tous les deux, et surtout elle, en danger.  
Je finis de graver le mot « singe » lorsque le hurlement de Finnick éclate dans le silence. Il hurle le nom de Katniss. Je me fige pendant une fraction de seconde. Mon cœur s'affole et ses battements assourdissants bourdonnent dans mes oreilles. J'ai l'impression que l'air se solidifie, que le temps ralentit avant qu'un autre cauchemar ne démarre. Mes muscles sont douloureusement contractés et presque inconsciemment je me prépare à courir.

Puis un deuxième cri déchirant retentit. La douleur insoutenable qu'il contient hérisse ma peau et ma vision s'obscurcit lorsque je reconnais la voix de Prim, la sœur de Katniss.  
Sans même réfléchir, je resserre ma prise sur le couteau et propulse mes jambes vers l'origine du cri. Je sens plus que n'entends la présence de Johanna et Beetee qui me suivent à vive allure. En quelques secondes, j'arrive près de l'arbre massif où j'ai vu Katniss et Finnick pour la dernière fois. Le bec de collecte étincelle au sol. Mes yeux survolent frénétiquement la végétation qui m'entoure. Le hurlement de Prim et une trouée dans la végétation m'indique le chemin à suivre. Les branches sont brisées et me fouettent violemment le visage, mais je continue de courir en tirant toujours plus sur mes muscles endoloris. Mes poumons brûlent. Soudain, mon pied gauche accroche une racine et je trébuche. Je bascule en avant et, dans ma chute, heurte quelque chose de solide. Ma tête rebondit violemment. Je sens une onde de choc se propager dans l'air. Je tente de me relever mais la précipitation et le choc me désoriente. Je chute en avant et cette fois, c'est mon épaule qui rebondit. Mon esprit tourne à deux cents à l'heure pour essayer de déterminer ce qui vient de se passer, mais les informations données par mon corps ne coïncident pas avec ce que je vois. Je sens la douleur de mon épaule et la bosse qui commence à se former sur mon front mais je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai pu heurter pour me blesser. Précautionneusement, encore à moitié écroulé au sol, je tends la main et mes doigts entrent en contact avec une surface dure mais que je ne vois pas. J'étends mes bras et sens la même surface qui s'étend sur au moins plusieurs mètres. Je réalise alors qu'une barrière invisible, mais bien solide, se dresse devant moi. J'ai l'effroyable intuition qu'elle divise l'arène de son centre à son extrémité, condamnant Katniss et Finnick à affronter seuls les horreurs que leur réserve cette heure précise.  
Ma gorge se serre douloureusement. Malgré le manque d'air et d'eau qui rendent la parole difficile, je parviens à avertir Johanna et Beetee avant qu'ils ne rentrent en contact avec la barrière. Tous deux ont vécu assez de situations critiques pour comprendre qu'il faut parfois obéir sans poser de questions. Ils ralentissent et je sens leur regard alors que je palpe la paroi afin d'y déceler une quelconque faille. Beetee s'approche et entreprend lui aussi d'examiner le plan transparent. Johanna se tourne vers moi :  
-Peeta, qu'as-tu entendu après que Finnick ait crié ?  
-Prim, je réponds, et ma voix se coince dans ma gorge. La sœur de Katniss. C'est elle qui hurlait de douleur…  
Les yeux de Johanna s'assombrissent momentanément et pendant un instant, ses traits se contractent et son corps se replie, comme si ses poumons venaient de se vider de tout leur air. Je me demande quel effroyable souvenir est revenu la hanter lorsque Beetee nous interrompt :  
-Nous ne franchirons pas cette barrière. Nous sommes coincés ici et Katniss et Finnick de l'autre côté. A moins que …  
A moins que l'un d'entre eux ne meure, je finis intérieurement. Ce prix du sang permettra aux horreurs de cesser plus vite, comme le brouillard s'est évaporé lorsque Mags s'est sacrifiée ou comme lorsque les singes ont battu en retraite après avoir arraché la vie de la tribut du Disctrict 6 qui m'a sauvé la vie.  
Un long frisson me parcourt puis la panique reprend le dessus. Je me tourne vers lui, mes yeux écarquillés :  
-Il doit y avoir un moyen de passer. On ne peut pas laisser Katniss et Finnick seuls. Ils sont en train de torturer Prim…  
Ma respiration se précipite et je ne parviens plus à former mes mots. Mes doigts se resserrent sur le couteau jusqu'à ce que je ressente des picotements. Je lève le bras et commence à marteler de toutes mes forces le panneau. Une onde de choc se propage dans mon bras et fait claquer mes dents entre elles mais pas une seule fissure n'apparaît. Mais je continue à frapper, inlassablement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule avant que Beetee n'attrape mon poignet :  
-Peeta, stop, ça ne sert à rien.  
Je me dégage violemment et une vague de colère me submerge.  
-Ils sont …en train… de torturer Prim. Je ne peux … laisser faire ça, je parviens à éructer à travers ma respiration sifflante.  
Sans un mot, il pointe son doigt vers le feuillage des arbres de l'autre côté de la paroi. Avec difficulté je tourne la tête. Il me faut quelques secondes pour que ma vision s'éclaircisse et je reconnais alors les plumes caractéristiques de ces oiseaux qui ne sont pour moi que légende : les geais bavards, qui reproduisent à la perfection les sons humains. Je laisse échapper mon souffle lorsque je réalise que Prim ne peut pas être présente dans l'arène et ce sont ces maudits oiseaux qui émettent ces hurlements. Mais la réalité me rattrape bien vite : s'ils reproduisent la voix de Prim, c'est qu'ils l'ont entendu hurler à l'agonie. Mes genoux se dérobent sous moi et je tombe lourdement au sol. A cet instant, je ne plus à Prim ni même à Katniss, mais à ma famille. Ont-ils eux aussi été forcés de produire ces cris étranglés pour pouvoir toujours mieux me torturer à l'intérieur de cet enfer ?  
A cet instant, je comprends que tout est perdu. Le Capitol est plus fort que moi. J'ai perdu la partie. Je vais mourir ici, mais mon sacrifice, pour offrir une vie à Katniss et protéger ma famille, sera vain. S'ils ont franchi la ligne et s'en sont pris à nos familles, alors elle ne sera jamais en sécurité. Mon esprit s'aventure encore plus loin dans les ténèbres et des visions d'horreur surgissent devant mes paupières crispées : mon père, si fatigué par toutes ces années de travail, et tour à tour mes frères, agenouillés sur la place centrale tandis qu'une cravache s'abat sans cesse sur eux, creusant de profondes lignes sanglantes dans leur chair. Je peux presque entendre les coups de fouet et leurs cris de douleur.

A travers l'obscurité, je décèle une autre voix qui me répète cette litanie aux oreilles :  
-Ce n'est pas Prim, Peeta. Ils ne peuvent pas la torturer. Cela embraserait les Districts. Le Capitol aurait franchi la ligne de trop. Ils ont dû modifier sa voix par ordinateur. Rien de tout cela n'est vrai, Peeta.  
Et comme imaginer la souffrance endurée par ma famille est insoutenable, mon esprit accepte rapidement les paroles de Beetee, et je me convaincs qu'il a raison. Ma respiration se calme, mon esprit s'éclaircit et, même si mes jambes tremblent un peu, je suis capable de me relever.  
-Ils reviennent, nous indique Johanna, restée jusque là silencieuse.  
Je pivote vers la paroi et distingue la longue silhouette de Finnick et celle plus menue de Katniss. Ils se frayent un chemin à toute allure à travers la végétation, lacérant les lianes et bondissant avec agilité au-dessus des racines. Mais leur visage raconte une toute autre histoire : ils ont un regard terrifié, fou, et fuient de toutes leurs forces les atrocités qui les poursuivent. Leurs yeux sont exorbités, parcourus de veines rouges, leur bouche défigurée en un cri que nous n'entendons pas. Ils semblent possédés et surtout, ils ne sont pas au courant de la présence la paroi, qu'ils vont percuter de plein fouet.  
-Katniss ! Arrête-toi ! Il y a une barrière entre nous ! je hurle à m'en arracher la gorge, en tambourinant sur la paroi pour lui montrer.  
Johanna et Beetee ne tarde pas m'imiter et nous essayons désespérément d'alerter Katniss et Finnick. Les yeux de Katniss se plantent dans les miens mais elle ne semble pas me voir et malgré nos hurlements, Katniss et Finnick heurtent la paroi à pleine vitesse, dans un bruit écœurant.  
Un filet de sang s'échappe et macule la barrière, là où le visage de Finnick est entré en contact. Katniss, plus chanceuses, se blesse seulement à l'épaule. L'incompréhension se lit sur leur visage. Je plaque mes paumes sur la paroi et Katniss fait de même de l'autre côté. Nos mains ne sont séparées que par quelques centimètres et je me remémore la sensation de sa main douce et chaude dans la mienne. Ses yeux sont rivés sur les miens et je lis de la colère, de la peur et du désespoir dans ses iris. A travers la vitre, j'essaie de la rassurer. Je vois bien qu'elle ne m'entend pas, mais elle se concentre sur mes lèvres pour déchiffrer ce que je dis. Son regard s'éclaircit un peu et la lueur folle qui les animait diminue peu à peu. Encouragé par ce progrès, j'essaie de ne pas penser qu'il doit encore rester des dizaines de minutes avant qu'elle ne soit libérée. Pendant quelques minutes, je continue de lui parler, en essayant de lui transmettre tout ce que je ressens à travers mon regard. Je vois ses épaules se relâcher quelque peu et sa respiration s'apaiser. Nous sommes en train de gagner, en train de la faire survivre.

Mais tout à coup, j'aperçois du coin de l'œil une nuée de geais bavards tournoyer dans les feuillages des arbres. Il y en a tellement qu'ils obscurcissent les rayons du soleil. Je vois leur bec claquer, tandis qu'ils déversent leurs horreurs. Il doit y en avoir des centaines.  
Katniss se fige et commence à trembler comme une feuille. Son regard se tourne vers la droite et je réalise en même temps qu'elle que Finnick s'est effondré au sol, les mains crispés sur ses oreilles. Beetee se tord les mains de désespoir et Johanna est en train d'attaquer férocement la paroi avec sa hache. Je hausse la voix, espérant en vain couvrir le bruit des geais bavards. Mais Katniss ne me regarde plus. Elle s'est tournée vers les oiseaux, son arc en main. L'une après l'autre, elle décoche toutes ses flèches sur les geais. Ses doigts sont maladroits et tout son corps se met à convulser. Elle rate plusieurs de ces cibles. Mais à chaque oiseau qu'elle abat, deux autres surgissent et prennent sa place ouvrant en grand leur bec. Son bras se replie dans son dos pour saisir une flèche mais ses doigts se referment dans le vide. Frénétiquement, elle tourne la tête, cherche désespérément une flèche des yeux. Lorsqu'elle réalise qu'elle n'a plus d'armes, je vois ses yeux, auparavant déterminés, s'écarquiller et je sens qu'elle abandonne.  
Sa bouche tremble, je crois deviner mon nom sur ses lèvres, ses yeux croisent les miens et je peux y lire la terreur, comme lorsqu'elle et Finnick fuyaient les geais moqueurs. Elle abandonne. Soudain, elle s'effondre au sol et se roule en boule, comme pour essayer de se protéger. Je vois son visage tordu par la souffrance et je peux presque entendre ses cris de désespoir. Je tombe à genoux pour me mettre à son niveau, les mains plaquées contre la paroi. J'appuie de toutes mes forces, comme si je pouvais passer à travers. Mais la situation s'impose brutalement à moi : Katniss est en train de souffrir et je suis bloqué derrière une barrière sans pouvoir la protéger et la réconforter.

Les minutes s'égrènent lentement, trop lentement, et je plonge peu à peu dans mon enfer personnel. Les tremblements de Katniss se répercutent dans mon corps et chacun de mes muscles se contracte en même temps que les siens. Sa souffrance me traverse par vague violente et je perds pied. Si Katniss meurt, je meurs avec elle. Je ne peux pas le contrôler, mon corps réagit instinctivement, de la même façon que je sombrais quand elle maigrissait à vue d'œil durant les hivers et de la même façon dont j'ai avalé les baies sans une seule hésitation durant nos premiers Jeux. Parce que mourir avec elle est un bien meilleur sort que l'idée même d'une demi-vie sans sa présence. Dans le brouillard qui m'envahit, une lueur apparaît. Une promesse, chuchotée il y a bien des années, mise à l'épreuve minute après minute dans cette horreur, répétée inlassablement en silence pour garder la raison. Katniss doit vivre. Elle doit survivre. Et je dois la protéger.  
Alors avec la force qui me reste, je martèle la paroi tout en lui murmurant toute la tendresse que j'ai pour elle. Je sais qu'elle ne m'entend pas mais nous sommes liés, elle et moi, et même une paroi créée par le Capitol ne nous séparera pas. Dans un monde où il n'existe que nous deux, j'ai l'impression de voir l'intensité de ses tremblements baisser très légèrement. Alors je continue de chuchoter, juste pour elle, tout ce que je ne lui ai jamais avoué, tout ce que je n'ai même jamais avoué à haute voix. Je lui parle du soleil qu'elle représente, de l'espoir qu'elle instille en moi et de la force qu'elle me donne, rien qu'en survivant. Je la supplie de se battre, de prendre tout ce que je lui donne, tout mon être et toute mon âme, car il m'est insoutenable d'envisager de respirer sans elle. Je lui murmure que ce serait la plus belle preuve de ce que je ressens pour elle, que je me suis promis il y a des années qu'elle vivrait longtemps et qu'elle serait heureuse, que j'y laisserai ma vie dans un battement de cœur s'il le fallait. Je lui souffle que je pleure avec elle, que je frissonne quand le froid s'insinue dans ses os et que mon cœur et ma gorge se serrent quand elle souffre.  
Dans le demi-brouillard qui nous entoure, je perds la notion du temps. Je ne compte plus les secondes ni les minutes et mon seul référentiel du temps qui s'écoule s'égrène au rythme des respirations hachées que Katniss et moi partageons. Nous entamons ce qui semble être notre millième inspiration quand je sens la résistance invisible disparaître et soudain, Katniss est de retour dans mon univers, à quelques centimètres de moi.

* * *

 **Bonsoir tout le monde !**  
 **Après une période assez prolifique, j'ai dû arrêter d'écrire par manque de temps... Et quand le temps était là, c'était l'inspiration qui manquait et la peur qui me saisissait ! Et oui, c'est très dur de reprendre l'écriture quand on a arrêté. Donc je reviens, plus grande, plus mature et moins effrayée.**  
 **J'avais bâti quelques amitiés, autour de NCIS. Je n'écris plus sur NCIS mais espère pouvoir échanger avec d'autres fans de Hunger Games.**  
 **Pour les lecteurs qui m'avaient "favorité", j'espère que vous appréciez aussi HG, sinon vous risquez d'être un peu déçus ...**

 **A quiconque tombe sur cette histoire, sachez que j'ai pris un plaisir immense à écrire ce OS et que je me suis même laissée un peu emporter. Peeta est vraiment mon personnage préféré et j'ai apprécié me glisser dans ce que j'imaginais être son esprit. Cette scène de HG me bouleverse et je me suis toujours imaginée ce que mon boulanger préféré pouvait ressentir à la vision de l'amour de sa vie en train de souffrir, sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit ...**

 **Bon, je m'éternise (encore). Je vous laisse sur ce chapitre et posterai le deuxième (et final) dans la semaine.  
Une petite review, c'est une petite étoile en plus dans ma tête d'écrivain en herbe ... ;-)**

 **Des bisous.**

 **Bergdorf.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Voilà la suite ! Bon, je crois que je me suis laissée un peu emporter par la joie d'écrire à nouveau... Vous me direz, si c'est trop long !**

 **Je m'excuse s'il y a quelques fautes ou problèmes de traduction (je n'ai lu les HG qu'en anglais, donc c'est pas évident de trouver la façon dont les choses ont été traduites en français), je prendrais le temps de rectifier plus tard.**

 **Les dialogues sont littéralement de Suzanne Collins, à quelques mots près, puisque c'est ma traduction perso.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il a fallu du temps à Katniss pour revenir à elle.  
J'ai passé de longues minutes à réchauffer ses doigts, crispés sur ses oreilles au point que les jointures de ses mains étaient blanchies. J'ai pris d'infinies précautions pour ne pas l'effrayer. J'ai déposé un baiser sur chacune de ses phalanges au fur et à mesure qu'elles se décrispaient. J'ai caressé ses cheveux et les ai débarrassé des brindilles et feuilles mortes. J'ai laissé mes doigts effleurer les muscles tendus de ses épaules et de ses bras.  
Je ne savais pas ce que faisaient les autres et à vrai dire, je ne pensais même plus à eux. Il n'y avait plus que Katniss pour moi. Par chacun de mes gestes, j'avais tenté de la ramener à la vie. Pendant des minutes qui semblaient chacune contenir une éternité, mon front appuyé contre sa joue, j'avais attendu que sa respiration se calme, que son visage reprenne des couleurs et que la rigidité quitte ses muscles. Et enfin, ses yeux s'étaient rallumés.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, nous sommes assis sur la plage, dans la pénombre. Nous avons pris le premier tour de garde, Katniss face à la mer et moi guettant la jungle. Le poids des geais moqueurs se fait lourd sur nos épaules. L'air est humide et épais, le silence étouffant. Du coin de l'œil, je vois les formes des autres, allongées sur le sable, tâchant de se noyer dans l'oubli du sommeil pour quelques heures. Les jambes de Finnick sont raides et ses bras serrés contre lui, en une position douloureuse. Je vois bien qu'il n'arrive pas à dormir et que si jamais il arrive à atteindre ces ténèbres tant désirées, il n'y verra que visions d'horreur.

Katniss est tout contre moi, je ressens tous les imperceptibles tremblements qui parcourent son corps. Dans l'acier de ses yeux, je peux apercevoir la plaie béante qu'ont ouverte les geais. Ils perdent parfois leur focus et elle doit secouer la tête pour se sortir des cauchemars qui la menacent, amassés au bord de ses paupières, prêts à l'envahir dès qu'elle baissera la garde. Sa respiration se prend dans sa gorge de temps en temps. Mais elle se remet. Elle combat les effets du choc émotionnel et jusqu'ici, s'en sort plutôt bien.

Le ciel est noir de jais mais nous sommes chanceux : les Juges nous ont donné des étoiles, elles brillent faiblement entre les nuages. Les bruits de la nuit s'installent doucement. Les insectes s'éveillent en bourdonnant et les animaux sortent de leur tanière et se glissent comme des ombres entre les troncs des arbres. La vie reprend peu à peu le dessus. Et dans ce calme entre deux tempêtes, je sens mon inquiétude s'affaiblir et mes muscles se détendre.

Katniss pose doucement sa tête sur mon épaule. Je lui ai beaucoup parlé pendant l'attaque des geais. Je lui ai dit de nombreuses choses, admis de nombreuses vérités profondément enfouies, confessé des secrets enfermés à triple tour dans les battements de mon cœur. J'ai commencé à crier tout haut mes sentiments pour Katniss à partir de la Moisson des premiers Jeux, au moment même où j'ai compris que le temps qui nous restait était compté. J'avais passé dix ans de ma vie étouffé par mon amour, sans jamais oser réunir le courage qu'il me faudrait pour lui parler. Et à la seconde où Effie a prononcé nos noms, il ne me restait plus que quelques jours, heures, secondes dans le même monde qu'elle. A l'instant où je me suis retrouvé face à elle sur l'estrade, mon cœur s'est mis à enfler, jusqu'à toucher le soleil blanc du mois de Mai, et une litanie de « je t'aime » assourdissait mes oreilles, quand mes yeux ont rencontré les siens. Je ne pouvais plus me taire. Je ne pouvais plus passer une seule fraction de seconde sans qu'elle ne sache l'étendue de mes sentiments. J'avais saisi chaque occasion pour répéter inlassablement mon amour.

Mais maintenant que je lui ai confié tous mes secrets, et j'ai la conviction infaillible qu'elle l'a ressenti malgré la barrière, j'ai la sensation que mon cœur ne m'étouffe plus autant qu'avant. Il est toujours aussi gigantesque, il m'est impossible de l'ignorer mais ses battements sont moins désespérés. C'est comme si j'avais fait la paix avec lui et qu'il devenait une présence rassurante. Il ne me pressait plus à souffler quoi que ce soit à Katniss.  
Alors je lève simplement la main et emmêle doucement mes doigts dans ses mèches folles. Elles taquinent ma joue et le creux de mon cou. Son souffle berce mes oreilles. Et à ce moment précis, il n'existe plus que nous. Je me laisse submerger par la douceur infinie de cet instant. Je n'ai plus conscience de mes membres endoloris, des coupures qui me tirent la peau et de la fatigue immense qui pèse sur mes paupières. Je ne sens plus que sa hanche contre la mienne, la peau de sa joue contre mon épaule et la sensation de mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je suis plus serein que je ne l'ai jamais été de toute mon existence, malgré la perspective des prochaines horreurs qui nous attendent.

Mais je la sens plus nerveuse que moi et de légers mouvements trahissent les coups d'œil fréquent qu'elle me jette. Je sais pourquoi elle ne baisse pas sa garde, pourquoi elle tente de faire bonne figure et de se remettre de l'épisode des geais moqueurs le plus vite possible. Je ne suis pas idiot et même si Katniss fait son possible pour masquer ses émotions, parfois, elle m'apparaît aussi claire qu'un livre ouvert. Je souris tristement à cette idée. Elle veut me protéger. Car c'est ce que nous faisons, selon elle. Car c'est ce qu'elle a fait depuis les premiers Jeux, épongeant mon sang, risquant sa vie pour me maintenir en vie, prête à se suicider pour ne pas décocher une flèche dans mon cœur. J'ai osé voir dans ces gestes l'amour qu'elle portait pour moi et lorsque j'ai compris l'effroyable vérité, j'y ai laissé un morceau de mon cœur.  
Je me tourne vers elle :  
-Katniss, ça ne sert à rien de prétendre que nous ne savons pas ce que l'autre essaie de faire.  
Ses yeux croisent brièvement les miens. Je ne la laisse pas continuer :  
-Je ne sais pas quel genre d'accord tu as passé avec Haymitch. Mais à moi aussi, il m'a fait des promesses. Je suppose donc qu'il a menti à l'un d'entre nous.

Après avoir entendu le discours du Président Snow pour les Jeux de l'Expiation, je m'étais jeté sur ma porte, l'avais ouverte à la volée pour me précipiter chez notre mentor. A son habitude, Haymitch était affalé dans son canapé défoncé, la main crispée sur une bouteille d'alcool. Malgré le fracas que j'avais produit en enfonçant pratiquement sa porte, il n'avait pas relevé les yeux de l'écran de télévision, qui continuait de diffuser l'émission spéciale sur l'Expiation  
-Elle doit survivre.  
Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de me contredire :  
-Vous me le devez. L'année dernière, c'est elle que vous avez décidé de sauver. Et je n'ai rien fait pour contrecarrer ce plan, j'ai même donné toute ma force pour qu'il réussisse. Cette année, c'est moi que vous devez choisir. Vous me le devez. Je retournerai dans l'arène avec elle. Et vous ferez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour la faire survivre depuis l'extérieur.  
J'ai répété une dernière fois, en tâchant d'être le plus ferme possible :  
-Vous me le devez.  
J'ai tourné les talons avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Je n'avais jamais été aussi convaincu de mes décisions et je n'avais sûrement jamais parlé à qui que ce soit de cette façon. Mais pas une seule once de peur ne m'habitait, mon esprit restait concentré sur l'unique chose qui pouvait encore compter pour moi. Je ne me suis jamais leurré en pensant que Katniss n'avait pas fait de même de son côté. Je savais qu'elle préférerait mourir plutôt que de devoir quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un d'autre et surtout sa vie. Je m'en étais convaincu, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle m'avait protégé. Cependant, j'osais espérer qu'Haymitch n'imaginerait pas une seule seconde trahir la promesse qu'il m'avait faite. Je ne m'étais jamais formalisé du fait qu'il avait préféré sauver Katniss, c'est ce que je m'étais efforcé de faire tout au long des premiers Jeux, mais il me devait de me choisir cette fois-là. Et ma décision était de suivre Katniss dans l'arène.

Katniss se tourne vers moi :  
-Pourquoi tu me parles de ça maintenant ?  
Son ton est dur, probablement pour cacher les tremblements qui commencent à l'agiter.  
-Parce que je veux que tu comprennes à quel point nos situations sont différentes. Si tu meurs et que je survis, il n'y a rien qui m'attend de retour au District 12. Tu es toute ma vie. Je ne pourrais plus jamais être heureux à nouveau.  
Je lui dis tout ça le plus calmement possible, les yeux fixés sur les profondeurs de la jungle. Je suis en paix avec ma décision. Je sais qu'elle va protester. Je me tourne vers elle et mes yeux s'accrochent au sien. Ses sourcils sont froncés et ses lèvres s'entrouvrent. Je lève la main et y dépose mon index doucement :  
-C'est différent pour toi. Je ne dis pas que ce ne sera pas difficile. Mais tu as des gens pour qui vivre.

Moi, ça fait bien longtemps que mon seul espoir ne réside qu'en toi, je finis dans ma tête. Même si nous avions toujours eu à manger, les conditions difficiles du District et les Jeux ont achevé de taillader tous les liens qui me retenaient à ma propre famille. Bien sûr, cette pensée semblait creuser un trou béant dans mon flanc. L'idée que le Capitol ait pu s'en prendre à ma famille m'avait presque achevé il y a quelques heures. Mais ces sentiments n'étaient plus que brûlures devenues rares, leurs braises alimentées par des souvenirs révolus depuis bien longtemps. Je savais depuis que j'étais descendu du train de retour du Capitol que je ne serais plus qu'une menace pour ma famille. Je savais que je devais couper les liens pour leur propre bien. La vieillesse qui s'était accumulée sur le visage de mon père et les rides qui s'étaient creusées dans les traits tirés de ma mère n'avaient fait que confirmer. Je leur avais apporté bien plus de malheur que de bonnes choses.

Ma main attrape la chaîne dorée qui pend à mon cou. D'un geste, j'ouvre le pendentif, qui découvre une photo de Prim, de sa mère et de Gale. Je sens la nervosité commencer à monter. C'est ma dernière carte, ma dernière chance de la convaincre. C'est le dernier ressort du plan que j'ai fomenté il y a plusieurs semaines de ça. Pendant que ses yeux se posent sur les photos, j'étudie ses réactions. Tout d'abord, elle reste impassible et son regard bouge rapidement le long des portraits. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas en train de les fixer aussi intensément pour leur dire au revoir afin de se sacrifier pour moi. Puis ses traits s'adoucissent et sa carapace se craquelle. La lueur de détermination dans ses prunelles vacille. Je la sens sur le point de craquer et j'en profite pour enfoncer le clou :  
-Ta famille a besoin de toi. Personne n'a besoin de moi.  
Je m'en veux de profiter de sa vulnérabilité et de la manipuler mais elle doit sortir de cette arène vivante et je ne reculerai devant rien pour que ce soit le cas.  
Elle lève soudain la tête et plante ses yeux dans les miens. J'y vois brûler une flamme que je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer.  
-Moi. Moi, j'ai besoin de toi, me coupe-t'elle de court.  
Mes yeux s'écarquillent et ma respiration cesse. A cet instant précis, j'ai le vertige et j'ai peur de replonger comme au temps des premiers Jeux, où j'ai cru qu'elle partageait mes sentiments. Une infime brûlure traverse mon cœur, au souvenir de cette discussion à bord du train de retour, où une partie de mon monde s'est effondré. Mais je me reprends. Il ne s'agit pas de moi, mais d'elle. Je me prépare à la contredire et à utiliser tous les arguments les plus retors et inimaginables pour la faire plier, tout en me détestant d'avance.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de prendre une inspiration que sa bouche s'écrase sur la mienne. Et pendant quelques secondes, je me noie, avec délice, dans cette chaleur. Puis mon cerveau se remet en place et je tente de la repousser, au prix d'un immense effort contre ma volonté. Mais Katniss ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et enroule ses bras autour de mon cou pour se presser contre moi. Une bataille infernale se déclenche en moi, entre mon cerveau qui me hurle de la repousser pour la convaincre et tout le reste de mon corps qui n'envisage plus de vivre une seule seconde sans les lèvres de Katniss sur les miennes. Nos lèvres se goûtent, se savourent et notre respiration ne fait plus qu'une. Ses bras enserrent mes épaules, mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux et dans le creux de ses reins et je ne sais plus où je finis et où elle commence. Je ne sais même plus où je suis ni le jour ni l'heure, je ne vis plus que dans un monde formé de ses lèvres, de ses mains, de ses caresses. Nous n'avons même pas besoin de respirer, nous sommes notre propre oxygène. Mon esprit déraille et s'emballe, et je la serre toujours plus fort contre moi.

Le coup de tonnerre qui annonce minuit et midi retentit et nous fait sursauter. Nous nous séparons, le souffle court. Ses joues sont rougies et elle détourne le regard, feignant de prêter attention au groupe endormi plus loin. De très loin, me parvient le cri de surprise de Finnick. Mais je ne prête attention qu'à Katniss, qu'à la légère teinte qui colore ses pommettes olivâtres, qu'à la ligne solide de ses sourcils, qu'à la façon dont ses cils caressent sa peau lorsqu'elle baisse les yeux. J'ai l'envie irrépressible de parcourir chaque centimètre de sa peau de baisers. J'ai l'envie irrépressible de sentir à nouveau mon cœur s'emballer, ma respiration se calquer sur la sienne et l'afflux de chaleur et de sang sous ma peau.

J'ai l'envie irrépressible de me sentir à nouveau vivant.

* * *

 **Ouf... Quel plaisir indescriptible de me relancer dans l'écriture, et surtout du point de vue Peeta.  
Il est vraiment le personnage de je préfère de toute la série, j'imagine qu'étant un artiste et plutôt bon parleur, il a beaucoup de recul sur ce qu'il vit et l'exprime avec ...poésie ?**

 **Bon en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçus pour le moment, sachez que je le prends le temps de répondre à chacune d'entre elles, d'aller faire un tour sur vos profils et de me lancer avec plaisir dans vos fictions si vous écrivez aussi ! Je suis notamment assez friande des fictions décrivant la reconstruction de Katniss et Peeta après la fin de la guerre et je n'en ai pas beaucoup lu en français !  
Je sais que tout le monde ne laisse pas forcément un petit mot, mais je vois déjà vos visites, et ça me fait chaud au coeur (alors vous imaginez si vous me laissiez une petite review ;-) ?)**

 **Pour revenir sur des informations plus pragmatiques :**

 **-si vous souhaitez récupérer la fiction en PDF, envoyez moi un DM et je vous transmets ça**

 **-je vous donne rendez-vous très vite pour un petit OS de réflexion sur Katniss et Peeta, mais du point de vue de Thom ; et par la suite, le temps de les planifier un peu, ma propre version de la convalescence de Peeta au Capitol et son retour au District 12.**

 **Des bisous et à très vite,**

 **Bergdorf.**


End file.
